jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Mankind at risk
Jurassic Park: Mankind at Risk The Film takes place in 2004, Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna at certain occasions. This is not a reimagining of a film adaption of Michael Crichton’s novel but rather a new storyline. Characters John Hammond is the founder and CEO of InGen, He owned a small team of scientists and created Jurassic Park, Prehistoric life in the modern day. Gerald Reymore '''was part of the original small InGen team, He became the director of research team charlie. Team Charlie were the main small-herbivore dinosaur breeding team. '''Davey Rose was hired as a InGen supervisor for Jurassic Park researching team, He was a former InGen scientist who rejoined it a year later. Jose Sinamo '''was a part of Ranger Team A, He acted as the Team's second-in-charge leader. He is a Spanish-American former prehistoric bacteriology. '''Stephen Mills '''was a dinosaur risk analyst for most of his life, He retired after the incident in Mankind at Risk. During his childhood he discovered a mosquito in amber that contained Utahraptor DNA which he sold to InGen and joined them. '''Jane Ryhana '''is a GenTech mercenary working for Harold Juno, She is unknown for most of her life. '''Harold Juno '''was the CEO and founder of GenTech, He is a former InGen employee seeking to retake a dinosaur hybrid he worked on. Chapters There are six chapters in the film, '''Chapter I “GenTech” '''is at the beginning of the film, It explains information about GenTech and InGen and Harold Juno. '''Chapter II “Strange, Sector TH Power is off.” '''takes place inbetween the transistion from the film and the Incident. Davey Rose and his InGen Research Team Omega set off to the Triceratops Habitat where the power is off suspiciously. '''Chapter III “We’ve been exposed!” '''is set at the begining of the incident. It is mostly character growth for Davey Rose and a new character was introduced GenTech Mercenary Jane “Rexy” Ryhana, GenTech and Harold Juno arrived. '''Chapter IV “The Tyrant” '''is set in the midst of the Incident, Most InGen personnel are trying to escape while others try to recapture the dinosaurs. '''Chapter V “Super Raptors, Eh?” '''is during the point where almost everyone has evacuated. Jane informs GenTech that some DNA had been left behind in Laboratory V. '''Chapter VI “Danger” Jane and the remaining 12 armored soldiers and Harold Juno flee the laboratory with a half-complete Velociraptor DNA but a complete Utahraptor DNA. Film Storyline = Chapter I Hammond entered Laboratory V and greeted Davey Rose. “Ah, Hello my dear Davey.” Hammond said, Davey nodded and said “Hello sir, We’re working on that replacement Velociraptor.” The lights in the lab turned off, Then red and then back to white. “It’s the third time today, Shouldn’t you check it?” Davey to Hammond. Hammond responded with “Farewell then, I will check up on Gerald Reymore.” Hammond left the lab and entered a hallway, He walked and stopped a door. He opened it and walked in showing a maintence area with servers and Gerald. “Gerald, What is it with the power?” Hammond asked, Gerald answered “The generators are killing me today, They keep stopping after they are fully rebooted.” Hammond looked and said “What a shame, We had special guests today, Expert archaeologist Morgan Jaeren was comming over.” Gerald turned his exhausted expression into a smile and said “Will do, Siree.” Hammond smiled and said “That’s the Gerald I know and never gives up!” Hammond walked out and re-entered Laboratory V. “Mr Hammond, We have something to tell you.” Davey said while Hammond entered, “Yes?” Hammond said. “Follow me, Sir.” Davey said and walked into another room, There he used his keycard to open a gate. Revealing a cage and some weird Raptor-like dinosaur. “What’s this?” Hammond asked, “Raptorious, Or Raptor Subject #11. We have experimented with hybrid technology. It is a hybrid between a Velociraptor and a Carnotaurus.” Hammond looked at it’s two hornsl. “It’s majestic.” Hammond said, Davey responded with “It has enhanced vision and rapid aging, It’s the smartest yet, We have Raptor Subject #10 and Raptor Subject #09 that survived their childhood in here.” Hammond stepped closer, And asked “What does it eat?” Davey smiled and said. “It has a omnivore life-diet, It ate vegetation at it’s early stages but now primarly meat to survive.” Hammond looked at the large cage filled with a artifical enviorment. “Is it safe, Though?” Hammond questioned, Davey took a deep breath and responded with “Well, It wasn’t designed for a public, It was designed for science.” Hammond asked “Does anyone know about it other than Lab V Staff?” Davey responded “Well, Unfortunately GenTech Corporation knows of it’s existence. Harold Juno worked on it.” Chapter II ”Damn, That’s pretty bad.” Hammond said, “It is safe here, Yes?” Hammond said thereafter. “It is protected by the same technology as the Tyranosaurus Rex.” Davey said, Hammond nodded and walked out of Lab V, Gerald Reymore ran to him and yelled “The triceratops habitat’s power is off! Code TriPow!” Hammond stopped him, “That’s strange.” Hammond responded with, “Send Ranger Team Golf.” Hammond said after. Gerald nodded as he was sweating heavily, Hammond walked out of the Laboratory and procedded to his office, He sat down and opened a program named ”Jurassic Network” there he wrote the command, “>locate JP\HammondArchive\HaroldJunoLogs” and found a list of emails, He then wrote ”>delete JN/ProfileJuno -username=HX289 +password=HammondCode -define=clear.” He closed the tab, And received a email, ”Mr Hammonds, We’ve located a GenTech Boat on Isla Nublar South -Security Chief Arthur Myss.” The scene cuts to black and shows Hammond entering his JP Ford Explorer. Chapter III John Hammond’s jeep stops half-way. Hammond uses the phone in the car and calls Car Maintence Staff. He then spins around, He sees the Triceratops Habitat, He walks down and opens the Control Room door, He sees a shot Ranger. As he looks down, The Triceratops were fine, He then sees two APCs and a Armored Jeep on the camera. He sees them stop at his JP Ford Explorer. Hammond sees Jane leading the vehicles. John quickly runs down to the Triceratops Habitat and hides in some bushes. There he spots strangely, Triceratops eggs. He then hears a roar, A carnotaurus-like roar. He then sees a Ranger hiding behind a sleeping Triceratops. The Ranger waves at Hammond to come to him, Hammond quietly runs there, The Ranger tells Hammond to stay quiet. Jane and four armoured troopers come down, They look around, A loud yell is heard from the vehicles. Then, A armored trooper flies over the fence with scratch-marks. Harold Juno runs down and yells ”It’s the Raptorious!” Jane looks back and prepares a large weapon. The Raptorious runs down and screeches, Jane fires a shot. The raptor is blasted back, hitting a wall. The Raptorious roars, Loud roars are heard from far away. Several raptorious jump into the cage, They screech. Jane grabs Harold's hand and runs to a blast door. The raptorious attack the troopers. The Ranger and Hammond run to a maintence bunker, Next to them. Chapter IV Davey Rose and Gerald Seymore watch the others taking as much DNA tubes and put it in crates, "Man, Where's Hammond?" Gerald said, Rose answered "He said he was gonna check out the Visitor Center at the docks.", "Well I hope he returns sooner than later. " Gerald said. The scene fades to black, Then Hammond and the Ranger appear on the screen. "It's GenTech, They want to steal the Raptorious." Hammond said, "Yeah- What the hell is that noise?" A loud screech was heard. "It's isn't a raptorious, I can say for sure." Hammond responded to the Ranger, "I forgot, Jose Sinamo." The Ranger said. "Mr Hammond?" someone said as he slowly walked in, Hammond looked surprised and nodded. "I'm Stephen Mills, I am a Dinosaur Risk Analyst. I make sure dinosaurs are comfortable." Hammond nodded, The lights turned red. "The blast doors are opening, They must have shut down electricity at the Triceratops Habitat." Stephen said, The ranger walked out as he had his gun in aiming position. As the ranger stepped out he said "It's safe, Just rain-" he was eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Hammond and Stephen Mills began running and managed to flee to Hammond's JP Explorer Ford. The Tyrannosaurus Rex followed after, As the car was repaired they drove 45 mph avoiding the T-Rex. They arrived at the docks, Everyone was running for their life. Gerald saw Hammond, "Mr Hammonds!" Reymore runs to Hammond, Hammonds asks "Where's Dr. Rose?" Reymore responds with "He's at the Ankylosaurus habitat near the Triceratops habitat.", Hammonds looks terrified. "Get the Contaiment Unit! The Tyrannosaurus Rex Is free!" Hammond said. Gerald looks in shock and runs to some soldiers, They quickly run to their vehicle and drive off. Hammonds runs to his boat and enters it, It quicklys leaves the dock. Chapter V Davey Rose inspects the broken fence at the Triceratops Habitat from his vehicle. He then heard a T-Rex roar, And looked behind himself. He ran to the fence and jumped down into Triceratops shit. He ran into the blast doors as they were opened, He closed them behind himself. A hand patted him and said "Rose... run." before the hand was snatched and yells got louder and louder. He looked behind himself and saw the Raptorious group of 3. He realized the alpha male was RS-011. He slowly backed off, He stepped on a stick causing them to hear it and stare at him. RS-11 jumped through the hole in the fence and charged at Davey. The camera switches it's angle from outside and loud yells are heard from inside, The Contaiment Troopers arrive and open the blast doors. As they do so the Raptorious charge out killing them in minutes. The Raptorious leave the Triceratops habitat, Showing dead triceratops killed by the Raptorious. They then see the T-Rex, They then jump on it begining to bite it from all sides. The T-Rex is killed in a few seconds by the RS-11's sharp teeth. The Raptorious run the path to the laboratories, They are stopped by some armored vehicles, They continue and arrive in the laboratory. The Raptorious discover Jane, Juno and the 28 soldiers. Jane recharged the weapon and blasted RS-09 into oblivion disintegrating him, RS-11 attacks the weapon destroying it by shooting it while it is pushed against a floor. RS-10 beings killing most of the soldiers, As Juno and some soldiers collect the DNA they needed. RS-11 is thrown against the DNA tubes by Jane destroying most of the Velociraptor DNA. They flee as soon as they are ready with the DNA. Chapter VI As the 17 Soldiers and Harold Juno split off to extract the DNA, Jane is ordered to contain the Raptorious in a cage. She makes it to the cage without being damaged. As she tries to capture the Raptorious, They back off slowly. She hears a roar, She spins around and sees a Baryonyx-raptor hybrid (the Raptoronyx from this point on). The Raptoronyx stomps trying to kill Jane, Jane runs to the cage with a claw wound on her chest from the Baryonx, The cage barely makes it. She takes out a large weapon that she had used on the Raptorious, She fires at the Raptoronyx killing it and disintegrating it. The weapon explodes as she throws it out. Jane makes it to Harold Juno in time, She tells him "I'm going retired."